Untitled
by KyungXe
Summary: Kalau bisa memilih, Kyungsoo akan memilih Sehun untuk menjadi cintanya tapi dia tahu betul kalau dia tak punya pilihan. Maka, ketika hatinya meneriakkan nama Chanyeol, dia bisa apa? / bingung bikin summary langsung aja lah ke intinya. / another Chansoo fanfiction for all of you. / bxb / DLDR


Untitled

Xnapoenya's story

Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun and Others

Angst

T+

.

.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apakah dia dimanfaatkan atau dicintai?

.

.

Kata orang cinta itu anugerah. Datang tanpa diundang, tanpa tahu dimana dan kapan. Kita juga tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa cinta kita berlabuh. Kalau bisa memilih aku akan memilih Megan Fox sebagai pasanganku. Dia _hot_ sekali. Aku akan menjadi _namja_ paling beruntung didunia ini kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi sekali lagi, kalau cinta bisa memilih mungkin juga Megan Fox tak akan memilihku sebagai kekasihnya. Siapa aku memangnya?

"Hai, Do! Ini buku PR mu. Merepotkan sekali."

Aku hanya seorang Do Kyungsoo, siswa tingkat 2 SHS yang sayangnya seorang _introvert_. Kalian tahu _introvert_? intinya aku tak pandai bergaul. Aku lebih suka mengamati orang diam-diam melalui kedua mata bulatku. Aku lebih suka diam dipojok daripada berceloteh tentang sesuatu yang kuanggap tidak penting.

Bukannya aku tak punya teman, aku punya hanya saja bisa dihitung pakai jari.

Orang mungkin menganggap aku aneh tapi aku nyaman dengan keadaanku. Aku senang mengamati orang lain dan menebak tentang apa yang ada diotak mereka melalui gerakan tubuh ataupun mimik muka.  
Dan karena kebiasaanku ini aku mulai merasakan cinta pada seseorang.

Dia yang memberikan buku PR ku tadi. Seorang kakak kelas sekaligus tetangga serta teman kakakku. Orang yang begitu berbanding terbalik denganku karena dia begitu populer dengan segudang teman dan fans.

Namanya Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Engghh,,"

Aku melenguh merasakan lidah _namja_ diatasku menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutku. Tanganku bergerak menuju kepalanya demi menyalurkan kenikmatan dari ciuman yang berlangsung dari tadi. Ketika aku mulai kehabisan nafas, dia beralih menuju leherku yang putih mulus. Mencium, menjilat, dia mengulangi lagi hingga rasanya leherku lengket oleh saliva.

"Ja.. Jangan.. Uhh tinggalkan...ohh.. " aku tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatku karena jari-jari panjangnya kini membelai kemaluanku yang masih terbalut celana pendek selutut.

"Emmhhh kita langsung saja Kyung." aku pasrah dalam kuasanya. Kubiarkan tubuhnya menguasai tubuhku hingga kami mencapai akhir bersama.

.

.

.

Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku polos hanya karena aku pendiam. Asal kalian tahu aku sudah biasa melakukan adegan diatas selama hampir satu tahun.

Lama ya?

Aku bukan murahan, aku hanya mau disentuh dan dimasuki oleh satu orang.

Park Chanyeol.

Kalian kaget?

Rumah kami hanya terpisah oleh satu rumah saja yang membuat dia sering keluar masuk rumahku. Ditambah dia adalah teman baik kakakku, Seungsoo, sejak masih kecil jadi orang tuaku tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaannya dirumah kami.

Bukan berarti aku juga menyukainya dari kecil. Aku sempat tak suka dengannya karena dia pernah merusak mainanku lebih dari tiga kali saat masih kecil. Sejak itu aku merasa harus menjauhinya agar mainanku selamat.

Kami menjadi tak sedekat dulu. Walau dia masih menjadikan rumahku sebagai rumahnya tapi aku tak pernah mau diajak main bersama dengannya.

Tapi semuanya berubah saat aku melihat dia menangis dipelukan Seungsoo. Dia tak menyadari kehadiranku karena terlalu sibuk bercerita pada kakakku tentang kedua orang tuanya yang akan bercerai. Saat itu usianya 15 tahun, aku lebih muda 1 tahun darinya ngomong-ngomong. Keluarganya memang tak seharmonis keluargaku tapi tetap saja dia tak siap untuk menghadapi perceraian orang tuanya.

Mulai saat itu dia berubah.

Dia lebih sering menginap dirumahku bahkan pernah seminggu tidur dirumahku tentu saja tanpa larangan orang tuaku. Aku jadi sering melihat wajahnya.

Aku juga tahu satu kebiasaannya.

Dia akan tersenyum didepan semua orang, mengatakan kalau dia tak apa-apa tapi ketika malam tiba dia akan keluar dari kamar Seungsoo untuk menuju taman belakang rumahku lalu menangis sendirian.

Dia adalah sosok yang ceria, tak pernah kehabisan bahan lawakan dan menangis adalah hal terakhir dalam otakku yang akan dia lakukan ketika sedih. Aku mengira dia lebih memilih tertawa lebar daripada menangis.

Awalnya aku tak percaya ketika kulihat dia ditaman belakang sedang memeluk lututnya. Niat awalku yang ingin mengambil air minum jadi terlupakan melihat betapa rapuhnya dia padahal sebelum tidur aku mendengar tawanya dikamar Seungsoo.

Aku kasihan padanya dan dari rasa kasihan tumbuh rasa peduli yang berkembang menjadi rasa cinta.

Aku tahu yang kami lakukan tak dapat dibenarkan dalam aspek manapun.

Kami melakukan _sex_ sebelum menikah apalagi kami bukan siapa-siapa.

Tapi siapa aku yang bisa menolaknya?

Dia datang padaku saat Seungsoo dan kedua orang tuaku tak dirumah. Awalnya kupikir tak apa membiarkan dia masuk kamarku tapi aku tak menduga kalau dia mabuk.

"Kau cantik sekali Kyung."

Entah sadar atau tidak tapi kalimatnya membuatku tak menolak ciuman yang dia berikan padaku.

Aku menyukainya ketika dia menyentuhku, mengklaim aku miliknya, mendesahkan namaku ketika puncak kenikmatan menghampirinya.

Aku jatuh terlalu dalam untuknya hingga aku tak menolaknya saat dia menyentuhku untuk kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya.

"Aku harus pergi. Seungsoo akan sampai sebentar lagi." ucapnya lalu memberikan ciuman berlanjut lumatan dibibirku.

Kalau kalian mengira kami sepasang kekasih, kalian salah besar. Kami hanya dua orang manusia yang melalukan _sex_ tanpa ikatan dengan alasan berbeda.

Aku karena aku mencintainya sedangkan dia.. entahlah.

Dia tak pernah berlaku kasar padaku tapi dia juga tak pernah memperlakukanku selayaknya kekasih. Dia acuh padaku ketika disekolah. Bisa dikatakan kami tak saling mengenal disekolah.

Mungkin dia malu kalau orang lain tahu kalau dia mengenalku. Aku si pendiam sedangkan dia Park Chanyeol si kapten basket yang digilai banyak wanita. Satu-satunya interaksi kami adalah saat dia memberikan sesuatu yang tak sengaja kutinggalkan dirumah, seperti buku PR atau bekal karena Seungsoo beda sekolah dengan kami.

Dan tentu saja interaksi diranjang.

Seungsoo ataupun orang tuaku tak pernah tahu kegiatan kami. Ini rahasia antar kita berdua.

Entah sampai kapan ini akan menjadi rahasia.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu."

Suara Lee songsaenim tak membuatku mengalihkan perhatian dari lapangan basket yang ramai akan sorak sorai dan teriakan, menyerukan satu nama, Park Chanyeol.

Teriakannya semakin membahana ketika tangan panjangnya memasukkan bola untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia ber _high five_ dengan Changmin lalu entah disengaja atau tidak matanya menatap mataku. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang. Aku tak membalasnya tapi jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Hai."

Suara disampingku membuatku mengalihkan mataku dari Chanyeol demi menatap seorang _namja_ dengan rambut _brown_ yang membingkai wajah tampannya.

"Aku Oh Sehun." aku masih diam menatapnya yang kini menyodorkan tangan.

Dia siapa?

Katakan aku _rude_ ketika dia menarik kembali tangannya tapi aku masih terlalu _shock_ dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Dio."

Mataku melebar sempurna mendengar nama itu dari mulutnya. Tak ada yang tahu nama itu kecuali dia adalah teman dekatku di dunia maya.

Jangan bilang kalau dia...

.

.

.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan murid baru itu." Chanyeol berkata sambil memakai pakaiannya satu persatu. Aku hanya melihatnya dari ranjang. "Siapa namanya? Sehun, benarkan?"

Aku hanya bergumam, membenarkan ucapannya.

Setelah semua bagian tubuhnya tertutup pakaian dia mendekat padaku, "aku tak suka Kyung." tambahnya sambil menatapku lekat.

Kalau seperti ini aku merasa dia milikku dan aku miliknya.

Tapi siapa aku sampai dia menjadi milikku? menjadi _sex buddies_ nya saja tak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

"Dia temanku." jawabku apa adanya. Sehun memang temanku. Kami sudah mengenal cukup lama lewat _twitter_ lalu berlanjut ke telpon. Jarak kami terlalu jauh untuk bertatap muka tapi aku nyaman dengannya. Kami berbagi apa saja tanpa men _judge_ rupa kami. Tanpa tahu pandangan orang lain terhadap kami.

Aku sempat tak percaya kalau dia satu bangku denganku sekarang. Pekerjaan orang tuanya yang membuat dia satu sekolah denganku.

Chanyeol nampak tak puas dengan jawabanku, tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menyambar bibirku.

Salam perpisahan.

"Aku pergi."

Satu hari lagi yang kita lalui masih sama seperti kemarin.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol kencan dengan Jessica."

Aku mendengar untuk kesekian kalinya kalimat itu dilontarkan dari mulut siswa-siswi sekolahku.

"Itu cuma gosip." Sehun berkata sambil menatapku seolah menenangkanku.

Sehun tahu tentang aku dan Chanyeol. Sudah kubilang kalau aku nyaman dengannya jadi tak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

Semoga saja itu gosip.

Tapi harapanku pupus saat kulihat Chanyeol mencium Jessica ditaman belakang sekolah.

Membayangkan bibir yang selama ini menyentuh bibirku sekarang menyentuh bibir orang lain membuat sebulir _liquid_ jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Sstt, Dio tenanglah." Sehun membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan aku kenyamanan yang kubutuhkan. Mulutnya tak henti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dia harapkan bisa menenangkanku.

Betapa lebih indahnya kalau saja aku jatuh cinta dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Saat aku sampai rumah aku tak kaget mengetahui kalau orang tuaku sudah terlelap. Seungsoo sedang menginap dirumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas jadi tinggal aku yang terjaga.

Lelah sekali hari ini. Sehun membawaku menonton lalu makan malam dilanjutkan jalan-jalan sampai kami tak sadar kalau sudah hampir tengah malam. Untung saja aku sudah memberi tahu ibu kalau aku akan pulang terlambat. Dan saat ini aku hanya ingin tidur.

Tapi dengan adanya Chanyeol dikamarku sepertinya keinginanku akan tertunda.

"Aku lelah." kataku sambil melepaskan seragam tanpa peduli dia menatapku toh dia sudah melihat semua.

"Tentu saja kau lelah setelah pergi dengan Sehun." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tak suka.

Aku menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih mandi air hangat. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan.

"Ahh." aku berteriak kesakitan saat punggungku menabrak tembok kamar mandi dengan keras.

"Aku tak suka melihat kau dekat dengannya." Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil mencengkram tangan kananku keatas kepala. Matanya menatapku tajam.

"Pergilah, aku ingin mandi." aku tak pernah suka menghadapi kemarahan orang dengan kemarahan. Bagiku mereka butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan pikiran terlebih dahulu sebelum menyelasaikan masalahnya.

"Aww!" bukannya pergi tapi Chanyeol malah menciumi leherku. Dia membuat _kissmark_. "Chanyeol!" aku berteriak tak suka. _Kissmark_ adalah tanda yang tak mungkin kusembunyikan dari siapapun dan selama ini kami tak pernah menciptakan _kissmark_ dalam kegiatan sex kami.

Chanyeol tak bergeming dengan teriakanku, " _wae_? Kau takut Sehun akan melihat tanda ini?" katanya dengan sorot mata yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Tubuh kami tak ada jarak lagi. Dia berniat menyentuhku tapi kupikir ini bukan saat yang tepat. Aku melawan, berteriak tak akan ada gunanya karena kamarku kedap suara.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menolak sentuhannya dan untuk pertama kalinya dia memenuhi lubangku dengan spermanya, hal yang selama ini tak pernah dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Aku hanya menatap benda tipis ini dengan pandangan kosong. Beratnya tak seberapa tapi arti yang dia bawa meruntuhkan seluruh duniaku.

Tok tok tok.

Aku segera menyembunyikan benda itu kebawah bantal, terlalu takut kalau ada orang tahu.

"Hai, boleh aku masuk." Seungsoo memasukkan kepalanya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Dia kemudian duduk disebelahku, "kau baik-baik saja Kyung?" aku hanya menatapnya bingung, "kata ibu kau sering muntah-muntah. Mungkin saja kau malu mengatakannya pada ibu jadi dia menyuruhku menanyakannya padamu." aku bisa melihat kekhawatiran dimatanya.

Kami memang tidak terlalu dekat, dia lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol tapi dia kakak yang baik. Sebisa mungkin menjagaku setiap saat.

"Aku tak apa-apa _Hyung_."

Aku tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada dia. Pada keluargaku.

"Aku hanya masuk angin saja." lanjutku meyakinkanya. Setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkanku dengan rasa bersalah yang menggunung.

Aku tak mungkin berbohong selamanya.

.

.

.

Ibuku semakin curiga karena setiap pagi aku muntah tanpa mengeluarkan apapun. Alasan karena masuk aingin tak cukup membuatnya tenang, apalagi aku terus-terusan menolak untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Jadi kuputuskan untuk jujur.

Pada Chanyeol.

Semenjak kejadian dikamar mandi kami tak pernah melakukan _sex_ lagi. Dia sering sekali pulang malam bahkan pernah sekali dia tak pulang kerumahku, mungkin saja kerumahnya. Tapi malam ini kulihat dia masuk kekamar Seungsoo.

Kebetulan sekali Seungsoo belum pulang dari sekolahnya.

Kuputuskan untuk masuk dan memberitahunya tentang sesuatu.

"Iya aku sudah sampai rumahmu." dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelpon ketika aku membuka pintunya. Kuputuskan untuk menunggunya selesai bicara baru aku masuk.

"Tidak bisa Soo, aku ada janji dengan Jessica setelah ini. Tahu sendiri bagaimana pasangan baru."

Jantungku serasa diremas mendengar kalimatnya.

Jadi dia benar berkencan dengan Jessica?

Selama ini aku membutakan mataku melihat interaksi mereka disekolah yang bisa dibilang sangat mesra. Aku juga menulikan telingaku saat semua siswa membicarakan betapa serasinya mereka. Bagiku selama Chanyeol tak memberitahuku secara langsung aku tak akan percaya.

Tapi dia memberitahu Seungsoo, teman baiknya untuk apalagi aku tak percaya.

"Iya, aku mencintai Jessica. Tenang saja aku tak akan main-main dengannya."

Cukup.

Aku melangkah turun, keluar rumah entah menuju kemana yang jelas aku tak mau melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Aku terus berjalan hanya beralaskan sandal rumah, badanku terbalut kaos lengan pendek dengan celana selutut.  
Tak kupedulikan tatapan orang yang menatapku kasihan. Ada juga yang menatapku seolah aku pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru saja kabur. Tak ada yang menolong, terlalu takut dengan penampilanku yang termasuk gila. Berkeliaran ditengah musim dingin dengan pakaian tipis, apa itu tidak gila?

Ketika kakiku mulai pegal, aku memutuskan duduk lalu berjalan lagi. Entah dimana aku sekarang. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan.

Buk.

Aku terjatuh tapi tak merasakan sakit. Tubuhku kebas, entah karena dingin atau sakit hati.

"Dio?"

Aku mendongak dan menemukan sepasang bola mata coklat yang menatapku khawatir. Aku bersyukur dalam hati karena takdir mempertemukanku dengan Sehun disaat seperti ini.

"Hunna,, tolong aku." aku menangis didepannya. Menumpahkan semua bebanku pada dada bidang yang selalu membuat tubuhku hangat.

"Aku hamil, Hun." kataku lagi.

Dia menegang kemudian makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dan aku benci ayahnya."

Malam itu rasa benciku untuk Chanyeol tumbuh lagi seperti waktu kami kecil.

 **TBC/END?**

Ini bisa dilanjutin, dan sejujurnya aku sudah punya gambaran di otak tapi semua tergantung dari respon kalian.

So, yang pengen lanjut jangan lupa fav, follow dan tentu saja review dear.

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
